Something more
by Destiney Hope
Summary: A fic for my friend. Emma was a normal girl,but on her fifteenth birthday she was bitten and now walks the world with her creator.But is there more to being a vampire than just killing people .When she meets the Cullens she begins to wonder if there is.


**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight ,dont make money out of this at all in any way.**

**A friend of mine requested a twilight fic ,so i had to go out and read the books,I dont get what the hype is about but the books were ok the ending of the forth one was a little anticlimactic ,i would have preferred a fight but other than that there is nothing wrong with the Meyer did a great job.**

**Chapter 1 : Bitten**

**Emma pov**

It was my fifthteenth birthday ,a time where I should have been so happy, I mean I love parites ,being the center of attention and all that jazz. I was happy to start with ,I had a brand new outfit a long lepoard print top, leggins and extremly high heeled boots ,I could barely walk in them. I was just being normal having a laugh with a bunch of my friends who had come to celebrate my 15th birthday when a strange smell caught my nose ,it smelled like ....I cant even put words to it ... heaven maybe. Making a quick excuse of "needing some air" to my friends I hurried after the sweet smell afraid of losing it before I found its source.

I followed the smell right out into the woods behind my house where it seemed to be everywhere around me. I listened for any sound of movement ,there was only the wind in the trees and the faint rustle of leaves. Then suddenly I heard a voice, soft as the wind its self, calling me deeper into the woods ,a rush of that sweet smell left behind all hesitations and I walked to where the voice had came from . I was standing in a clearing with a solid wall of trees around me and nothing else it was deserted . I was being stupid I hadnt heard a voice and the smell was probably just the trees ,trees smelled nice didn't they. I turned to leave but something cold grabbed my wrist and before I had a chance to do or say anything pain flared through my neck .The cold thing that held my arm was gone and I was all alone.

My neck began to feel really warm like what happenes when your sitting next to a fire . I tried to stumble towards where my house was but ended up going so deep into the woods I was sure no one would find me if they looked. My neck was burning now as if it was being held in the flames ,blackness surrounded me and I wasnt sure if it was just dark or if I had gone blind with pain but honestly I couldn't really care all I could concentrate on was the falmes that were now spreading though my entire body .Screaming was beyond me at this point I couldnt even move just lay on the ground burning away next to rocks.

How long did I lie there? I have no idea but all I know was that finally the burning began to fade away from my body and finally it dissapeared altogether. I opened my eyes and everything was so clear even though it was night time .I suddenly remembered my party and began to make my way back to my house slowly becasue of my stupid heels ,which I suddenly felt secure in ,so with that knowledge I sped up a bit reaching the house in less time than I thought was possible for anyone. I stepped inside expecting to be surrounded by my friends asking where I'd gone . But once I was inside I realised that the place was totaly empty ,I darted up to my room to make myself look presentable for when they came back .I made it up the stares in what was a millisecond ,that was weird but I shook it off I had bigger things to worry about.

Wandering into my big bedroom and over to the mirror I was in no way prepared for what stared back at me .The person in the mirror _wasnt me_ ,I was just plain old Emma ,who people forgot about easy as pie .This _person_ was gorgeous ,long curly black hair that staopped halfway down her back ,bone pale ,all angles nothing out of place ,but she was wearing my outfit Top,leggins and silly heels ,they looked better on her than they did on me though .She was gorgeous but terrifying with ruby red eyes that glinted evily in the light in my room.

I would have stared at this perfect creature for a while if the door in the downstairs hall hadn't opened and the most delicious smell drifted up the stairs to meet me . My throat burned with a thirst I didnt know possible.

"Emma?" My mum's voice called up the stairs "Emma are you here love?"

I couldnt answer her the smell that drifted up to me was so good and before I knew what was happening i was moving, it took me a splitsecond to be at the top of the stairs staring at my mother.

"_Emma?"_ My mum squeaked at me shocked by the appearance of the creature I had seen in my mirror.

I was beside her in a flash she screamed ,raising her head exposong her throat ,the smell was strongest there and I couldnt help myself I bit down on her throat. The blood went into my mouth and the burning in my throat went wild ,I drank untill she was empty ,the burning had subsided a little but not much. Another smell caught my attenition a little stronger than my mothers had been and I wanted it so bad I turned and saw my dad coming in through the door he saw me ,my mothers drained corpse and he turned to run .I was quicker and he went exactly like my mother he tasted better ,more meaty. My thirst was subdued for now and I went back up to my room. As i entered I knew there was someone else there not another human like my mother and father, the smell was different it was the same smell that had lured me out into the woods.

The man lying across my bed just stared at me as I walked in ,a smile played across his lips for half a second and then in a movement that was so quick human eyes would have missed it all together he was next to me. His eyes the same as mine were a deep red ,black shoulder lenth hair ,dressed all in black with incredibly plae was a gorgeous as the stranger i saw in the looked about 20 maybe 21

"You turned out perfect" he whispered ,but it was as clear as a bell

"What have you done to me ?" I aksed ,It was the first time I had spoken since waking up and I was shocked to here the bell like qualitly of my voice ,it had never been like that before .

"You, my dear " he said to me "have become a vampire "

I was a vampire ,great ,half an hour ago I didnt belive such things existed and now ,im standing in a room with one who is telling me that I'm a vampire like him with all the blood lust that comes with it.

"Why me?" I asked him

"I'm lonley and need a companion you ,my dear, seemed perfect for it and lets face it you were all to easy to lure away from the house ,my very smell enchanted you and lead you right to me and now look at you ,beautiful"

"Who are you?" My questioning voice chimed

"My name is Xavier and you'r name, I belive by what that woman was caling you, is Emma ,am I correct?"

"Yes you are"

"We must leave here ,soon your parents deaths will be deiscovered and you dont want to be around for that ,trust me" He said and the he turned and swept out of the room more graceful than i thought possible. I followed wondering If I was that greaceful.

I was starting my new life as a vampire.

**Ok so hopefully I didnt do to badly for a first chapter on a book I dont know that well ,so please review and tell me what you think i'd love to hear suggestions and stuff.**


End file.
